Les innocents
by Speeter
Summary: Le Joker s'allie à un gang sanglant des Narrows, et est plus que jamais prêt à reconstruire son empire du chaos. Particularité de ce gang ? La plupart de ses membres ont moins de 13 ans. "Ça s'annonçait bien plus amusant qu'il ne l'avait pensé.' Attention : Langage cru et thèmes pouvait heurter la sensibilité d'autrui. (Maltraitance infantile, abus sexuel, violence psychologique).
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer : L'univers de DC comics, pas plus que l'Univers de Christopher Nolan ne m'appartiennent ! Seules les personnages OC viennent de mon imagination.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Les innocents**

 **Prélude**

7h15 du matin, dans le quartier des Narrows. Mêmes les bidonvilles les plus malfamés du continent n'avaient rien à lui envier. Prostituées, gangs et autres chiens errants avaient depuis bien longtemps annexé le coin et mêmes les plus hautes autorités de la ville de Gotham fermaient les yeux sur cette situation déplorable et les patrouilles se faisaient rares. C'était ainsi et ça ne changerait sans doute jamais, de toute façon. Alors ces habitants y vivaient comme ils le pouvaient, enfin ils survivaient plutôt. Car quand on prend le risque de s'aventurer dans les rues humides des Narrows à la tombé de la nuit, on était jamais trop sûr de ce qui allait nous tomber dessus. C'est bien pour ça que près d'un habitant sur deux possédait une arme sous sa veste, à feu ou arme blanche.

C'est dans ce chaos silencieux et invisible que le Joker s'avançait d'un pas tranquille, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau violet. L'asile d'Arkham ne lui avait pas résisté bien longtemps. Au bout de cinq petits mois seulement, ou peut être six... ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas bien, mais quelle importance ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait trouvé ça très amusant. Il avait rapidement gagné la sympathie d'une jeune psychiatre de l'asile. Jolie, mais trop naïve sous ses grands airs sérieux...Elle pensait bien faire, lui transmettre peut être des valeurs morales qui pourraient par il-ne-savait quel miracle le sauver. Il faisait mine de l'écouter attentivement, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, lui parlait d'une voix suave, comme l'animal sauvage appâtant sa proie. Elle se sentait utile, fière d'elle même. Elle lui donnait même des conseils pour faire en sorte que le temps lui semble moins long dans sa cellule, que le ''séjour'', comme elle disait, se passe du mieux possible. Mon dieu, qu'il était difficile pour lui dans ces moments de ne pas éclater de rire ! Mais ce qu'elle aimait vraiment, et il le savait, ce n'était pas toutes ces formalités...Ce n'était pas d'être un bon médecin, non, non, non... Ce qu'elle adorait, c'était de côtoyer la folie, de communiquer avec elle les yeux dans les yeux. Une sorte de fascination morbide, qu'aucun honnête citoyen n'osait s'avouer. L'action, la peur de savoir qu'à tout moment il aurait pu lui transpercer la gorge à l'aide de ce fichu stylo à plume qu'elle tapotait parfois frénétiquement sur son calepin. Une hypocrite qui s'ignorait. Comme beaucoup.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'avait donc pas eu beaucoup de mal à gagner une certaine forme de confiance. Puis lors d'une séance, cette jeune folle le libéra de sa camisole. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il lui avait demander, tout simplement. Et...

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, à cette heure précise, il était là, devant une immense porte métallique servant d'entrée à un immeuble en briques rouges dont la couleur délavée semblait pleurer le long de ses murs. Le Joker leva les yeux vers la caméra fixée au sommet de la porte et souri d'un air malicieux, il espérait bien que quelqu'un se trouve derrière et qu'il sache qui il était. Le criminel recherché de tous depuis des semaines, celui qui avait disparaître les chevaliers de Gotham. Il était grand temps pour lui de reprendre les choses sérieuses, de reconstruire son empire du chaos. Plus encore, de faire sortir la chauve-souris de son trou. Et il avait trouvé la cible idéale pour cela.

Tonio Aragonez, c'était son nom. Il s'était établit sur Gotham il y a un peu plus d'un an. Discret au début, il était surtout connu pour ses affaires dans le sud de l'Amérique. Peut après que le Joker fût enfermé, Dent mort et Batman disparu, sa réputation n'avait cessé de croître dans les plus bas quartiers de la ville. Il n'était pas à proprement parlé définit comme un chef de Mafia, mais plutôt comme grand leader de gang à tendance ultra-violente, adepte de la prostitution, trafic de drogue et passages à tabac. Rien qui n'impressionnait le clown prince du crime, en soi...

Il avait ainsi formé un réseau discret mais solide et sa fortune s'élevait maintenant à la hauteur de son nom bien qu'il restait établit dans les Narrows. Et depuis tout ce temps, la police ne l'avait jamais coincé. On racontait de lui '' _Qu'il avait des yeux partout ''_.

''Aaw, Monsieur est un modeste... '' Se dit le Joker en pénétrant dans l'immeuble, le sourire toujours accroché au visage.

S'il avait pu approcher son antre de si près sans même craindre de recevoir une balle dans le dos, c'était qu'il avait su se montrer convainquant. Il n'avait eut qu'à lui envoyer la tête fraîchement tranchée d'un baron de la drogue qui empiétait sur son territoire. L'homme, dont le Joker n'avait pas retenu le nom, se terrait dans une ville voisine de Gotham et envoyait ses hommes de main faire les transferts à sa place. Le Joker avait eu vent de leurs petites querelles, comme il aimait le dire, et était lui même allé le chercher, pour renvoyer sa tête en cadeau à Aragonez. Lui qui avait cherché à détruire l'organisation ennemie depuis sa racine, et ce depuis des semaines, c'était finalement un clown qui lui envoyait la tête de leur chef ! Après avoir éclaté de rire, Aragonez s'était finalement dit que celui-ci n'était peut être pas aussi fou qu'il le prétendait et qu'une affaire entre eux ne pourrait être que bénéfique.

Les couloirs de l'immeuble semblaient désert, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été habités depuis des décennies. Le Joker saisi un petit morceau papier peint se détachant du mur et tira lentement dessus. De la poussière et des miettes de béton tombèrent à ses pieds tendis que le papier s'arrachait. Il haussa brièvement les sourcils et passa furtivement sa langue sur sa lèvre du bas. Le poing visé sur son couteau de chasse dans sa poche, il monta jusqu'au 3ème étage de l'immeuble. Arrivé au long couloir, il remarqua quelque chose de couché sur le côté. En s'approchant il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet à roulettes, en plastique avec une forme grossièrement recopié sur celle d'un lion, assez grand pour qu'un petit enfant grimpe dessus. Frustré de ne voir personne, de n'entendre personne, le clown donna un violent coup de pied dedans et la tête du jouet se décrocha de son corps en heurtant bruyamment le mur. Il prit une grande inspiration, faisant mine de garder son sérieux et passa sa main gantée dans ses cheveux graisseux. Il sortit le couteau de sa poche et enfonça légèrement sa lame dans le mur tout en continuant à avancer, laissant une épaisse et longue marque tout le long. Il ouvrit la première porte se tenant devant lui à coup de pied.

''Toc toc ? '' Siffla-t-il ironiquement.

Personne. Cependant l'appartement n'était pas vide. Il n'y avait pas de hall d'entrée, la porte donnait directement sur un grand salon relié à une petite cuisine, malodorante et sale. En faisant brièvement le tour de la pièce, le Joker en conclu rapidement que quelqu'un était passé par ici. La cuisine semblait avoir été récemment utilisée. Il y avait dans le salon une petite télévision et un canapé troué, les deux séparés par une table basse en bois qui portait des marques de cigarette. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et il pu observer que l'un des carreau était fissuré. Un grand fauteuil était installé près de cette même fenêtre. Par terre, des boites de conserve, des épluchures mais surtout quelques jouets en mauvais état comme des legos, des petites voitures et même une boite de jeu vidéo. On aurait dit un squate.

Il claqua sa langue sous son palais et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en silence. Il jeta un œil sur la boîte de jeu vidéo qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt : « GTA 5 ». Il ricana doucement et observa la lame de son couteau, la caressant du bout des doigts, pensif. En vérité, il en était presque à espérer que cet Antonio Aragonez se soit moqué de lui. Peut être par une fausse adresse ? Non... Puisqu'il avait bien pris en compte son message. En tout cas il ne s'était pas manifesté, ni lui ni aucun de ses hommes apparemment. Il serra les dents tout en partant dans ses fantasme morbides. Lui enfoncer un bâton de dynamite dans la gorge ? L'éventrer et forcer ses hommes à manger ses restes ? Kidnapper un de ses proches ? -Non, trop long...- Tant de possibilités... Ou alors...

Il fût soudainement coupé de ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit de vaisselle se fit entendre derrière lui. Quelqu'un était dans la cuisine. Sans aucun bruit, il saisit son revolver à l'intérieur de son manteau. Il tourna légèrement la tête mais ne vit personne. Il allait accueillir ce visiteur comme il se devait. A mesure qu'il sentait quelqu'un s'approcher, son expression demeurait pourtant tout à fait calme, voir même sereine. La personne était tout près maintenant, avançant jusqu'à passer juste à côté de lui. Il pointa alors son arme vers sa gauche. En voyant qui se tenait à ses côtés, il ne pu s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. C'était une petite fille. Elle traversa tranquillement la pièce jusqu'à la télévision en prenant soin de délicatement poser son bol de céréales sur la petite table basse. Elle ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à lui. Le Joker baissa son arme et analysa l'enfant de haut en bas.

Il ne lui aurait pas donné plus de sept ans, peut être six au vue de sa taille. Il pouvait voir que sa chevelure brune était sale, coupé de manière irrégulière et emmêlée. L'enfant renifla et alluma la télévision, l'image mit quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser. Elle donna deux coups sur son rebord du plat de sa petite main et plusieurs personnages animés, dont un chien, apparurent à l'écran.

'' _Scooby-doo by-doo, where are you ? We got some work to do now... ''_

'' Formidable...'' Se dit le Joker.

Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la petite fille se tourna enfin vers lui et reprit son bol de céréales entre ses mains et leva la tête. Ses grands yeux à la couleur ambré le fixèrent pendant une seconde, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le voir assis sur le canapé. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre pendant un petit moment. Face à lui, le Joker eut l'impression de voir un de ces enfants sauvages que l'on voit dans les films. Mal coiffé, maigrelet et sale. Bien que sa peau fût légèrement mâte, il y avait comme de fines couches de crasse sur ses joues, ses bras et ses jambes, comme si elle venait de traîner dans un grenier poussiéreux. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un débardeur -trop grand pour elle d'ailleurs- et d'un short de pyjama. Elle venait surement de se réveiller.

Sans dire un mot, la petite s'avança lentement mais sans trop d'hésitation, toujours en gardant un œil sur l'homme au visage peint, et s'installa dans le creux du canapé à côté de lui pour regarder son dessin-animé.

C'était une blague ? Qu'est-ce que cette gamine fichait ici ? Elle ne semblait pas plus que ça surprise de la présence d'un homme inconnu dans son salon. Il grinça les dents et humecta ses lèvres, son arme à feu toujours vissée à son poing. Mais s'il y avait bien une qualité qui désignait le Joker, c'était sa capacité d'adaptation quelle que soit la situation. Il n'aimait pas les plans préétablis. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant avec des plans... Mais il ne se serait certainement pas attendu à tomber sur une enfant semblant tout droit sortit de la rue. Cela pourrait s'avérer plus amusant qu'il l'aurait penser finalement...

''Il est cool, ton maquillage. C'est toi tout seul qui l'a fait ? ''

L'enfant observait le Joker, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté d'un air intéressé. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil avec un sourire en coin. Elle était plus intéressé par le fait qu'il ait du maquillage plutôt qu'il ait un flingue porté à quelques centimètres de ses côtes.

''Tu aimes bien le maquillage, huh ?'' Dit-il à mesure que son sourire s'élargissait, mettant en valeur ses cicatrices qui s'étendaient presque jusqu'aux oreilles. ''Et qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Papa dort encore ? Il a trop fait la fête hier soir ?'' Il accentua le -te- et rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle recula très légèrement la tête et ses yeux se figèrent un instant sur ses cicatrices. Un peu hésitante, elle repris une cuillère de céréales en essuyant un peu de lait au coin de ses lèvres :

''Hum, been...Nan moi j'ai pas d'papa ou d'maman, c'est mon salon et ma cuisine à moi ! 'Fin...On partage avec les autres quoi.'' Tout en parlant, on pouvait observer sur elle qu'il lui manquait deux dents du haut dont une était en train de repousser.

''Les autres ? ''

''Mh oui...Et euh...Euh...Héé ! Tu vas vivres ici ? Tu vas travailler avec Antonio... ? ''

Elle connaissait Antonio, là ça devenait vraiment intéressant. Et il y avait d'autres personnes avec elle, et il avait au moins la confirmation qu'on ne s'était pas moqué de lui...Bien qu'il s'attendait à un autre comité d'accueil. Ce n'était pas commun de voir un jeune enfant seul ici, sans ses parents. En règle générale, les orphelins étaient placés par les juges, ou les flics, dans des foyers ou familles d'accueil. La gamine scrutait toujours ses cicatrices d'un air intéressé, ses grands yeux bien ouverts. Elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre et renifla bruyamment.

''Tu t'appelles comment, m'sieur ? ''

''Toi, tu ne regardes pas beaucoup les informations, n'est-ce pas ? ''

''Mais si, je regarde ! Mais euh...Je préfère juste les dessins-animés...Sinon j'y comprends rien, tu sais... Moi, je m'appelle Leïa ! '' Dit-elle en souriant et en se mettant en position accroupie sur le canapé. Elle se pencha sur le devant en s'appuyant sur ses mains, ses petits ongles étaient incrustés de terre et en observant son visage de plus près, le Joker remarqua que son visage et ses membres n'étaient pas que recouverts de saletés mais aussi de traces de coups.

''Hé bien, petite Leïa... Tu peux m'appeler Joker...'' Commença-t-il en ressortant son couteau de sa poche et le pointant vers son visage. Elle le regarda d'un air intrigué.

''Il est joli ton couteau dis-donc ! Ah...Ben moi aussi, des fois j'en ai un ! Je fais des dessins sur le sol, parfois, avec ! '' Elle semblait soudainement plus agitée et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle posa soudainement sa petite main sur celle du Joker pour rapprocher l'arme vers elle. Le clown haussa un sourcil, affichant toujours un petit sourire cynique. Les enfants sont vraiment naïfs. Mais celle-ci semblait sincèrement à part. Elle n'avait pas de problème avec un inconnu scarifié et maquillé en clown, et semblait plus qu'intéressée par les armes.

''Hé, Leïa ? Tu veux que je te dise un secret... ?'' Lui murmura-t-il d'un ton exagéré.

''A moi ? Oh ça oui ! Un secret juste à moi !''

On aurait dit un de ses petits chiens de compagnie qui sautille lorsqu'on leur donne une friandise. A cette pensée, il se retint de rire.

''Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices... ? '' Son air devint soudainement plus stoïque, plus sérieux. Il appuya la lame sur sa joue et tourna la tête vers le côté pour accentuer ses propos, lui montrant de plus près ses affreuses mutilations...

Leïa perdit également son sourire et fronça les sourcils, hésitante. Elle regarda ses cicatrices. ''Ça a dût faire très mal, ça...'' Se dit-elle.

''Hm...Non...Merci, mais pas tout de suite, m'sieur Joker...'' Dit-elle finalement en baissant la tête et tripotant ses mains d'un air un peu gêné.

Non ? Elle avait de l'audace ! Ou alors elle était juste stupide, cette gosse. Elle n'avait pas à proprement parlé l'air effrayé, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose de grave pourrait se produire.

''Tu es nerveuse ?'' Lui lança-t-il en prenant un air faussement concerné.

''Nan, c'est pas ça...Mais...Je voulais finir l'épisode de Scooby-doo en fait...Et tu as l'air un peu énervé...''

S'en était trop, il éclata finalement de rire en rejetant brusquement sa tête vers l'arrière. Cette enfant était bien trop drôle ! Bien trop naïve ! Comment pouvait-elle encore être en vie dans ce quartier ? Dans cette baraque, vivant vraisemblablement auprès de criminels réputé pour leur cruauté ? Il eut une soudaine envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. La gamine avait en tout retrouvé le sourire, elle aussi, s'amusant visiblement du retournement de situation. Elle serra son débardeur dans ses mains et se frotta le ventre en riant, comme si elle cherchait à contrôler un fou rire encore plus puissant. Son vêtement étant trop grand pour elle, on pouvait voir le haut de son torse et le début d'un sous-poids évident. Il était clair que les adultes l'avaient laissé pour compte depuis longtemps...

''T'es marrant...'' Dit-elle en se calmant et souriant de ''toutes ses dents''.

''Toi aussi, petite Leïa, toi aussi...''

''Leïa ! Leïa, t'as encore bouffer mes céréales !?''

Une voix masculine, mais juvénile se fit soudainement entendre derrière eux. Leïa sursauté en étouffant un petit cri. Ils se retournèrent. Derrière eux se tenait un gamin, clairement plus âgé qu'elle mais pas plus de 12 ans. Il sortait sans doute du lit lui aussi, il portait un jogging gris et un simple ti-shirt noir. Sa peau était un peu plus mâte que la sienne, ses cheveux noirs corbeau lisses et coupé courts avec juste une mèche rebelle et plus longue sur le côté droit de son front lui tombant légèrement sur l'œil. A tous le points c'était un gamin comme un autre, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui interpella immédiatement le Joker qui le scruta pendant quelques secondes. Son regard n'avait rien de celui d'un enfant. Il était dur, grave, ses yeux noirs était cernés par une fatigue évidente mais demeuraient grands ouverts et perçants. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un enfant innocent, mais d'un adulte. Il était visiblement énervé.

''Arrête, Joris ! C'est pas les tienne, j'ai l'droit d'en prendre, d'abord !''

''Ta gueule ! C'est pas la première fois que j'te l'dit ! '' Cracha le garçon en s'approchant d'un pas rapide vers elle. Du revers de la main, il vint brutalement claquer l'arrière de sa tête. Leïa leva immédiatement ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger et commença à pleurnicher. De suite après cette attaque, elle serra son poing et lui flanqua un coup sur l'épaule avant de sauter du canapé, renversant son bol au passage, et se positionna derrière la table basse. Joris ricana méchamment en frottant son épaule.

''Tu crois que tu m'fais mal ? Attends un peu...''

Toujours assis sur le canapé, le Joker regarda la scène d'un air amusé. Joris n'avait même pas eut l'air de l'avoir remarqué tant il était focalisé sur la petite fille. L'un de chaque côté de la table, ils avaient pourtant le sourire sur le visage, comme si ils jouaient. Joris enjamba la table et réussit à attraper Leïa par le bras avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de fuir. La petite fût prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable tandis que Joris lui coinçait la tête en la serra avec son bras libre. Il frotta sa petite tête avec son poing, la décoiffant encore plus.

''Dis ''pardon maitre'' ! ''

''Naaaan ! Arrête Joris ! Aïeeeuh ! '' Cria-t-elle de plus en plus fort de sa voix aiguë.

Joris ria de plus belle, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il lui faisait endurer et resserra encore sa prise, coupant la respiration de sa prisonnière.

''Allez, dis-le et j'te lâche ! C'est simple hein...''

Ce gamin aimait bien jouer les tortionnaires. Mais Leïa continuait de résister, elle tentait cependant désespérément de se défaire de sa prise pour récupérer un peu d'air, le griffant et lui donnant des coups de pieds et de poing en même temps, mais rien n'y faisait. On aurait un petit animal pris dans les crocs d'un prédateur.

Bon, c'était assez. Le Joker se saisi de son revolver et le plus calmement du monde tira en l'air, une fois. Un bruit fracassant se fît entendre et de la poussière et autres débris s'échappèrent du plafond qui était maintenant marqué d'un important trou. Joris sursauta et relâcha sa prise, Leïa se libéra enfin et repoussa le jeune garçon qui fixait le Joker d'un œil mauvais. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit l'homme défiguré devant lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi intimidé par une première rencontre. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil accoutrement, pareil dégaine chez un adulte. Il le trouvait véritablement effrayant et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses cicatrices il retint avec toute la difficulté du monde un frisson grimpant violemment le long de son dos. Malgré tout, il continuait de soutenir son regard face à lui, ne voulant pas se défiler. Leïa, elle, reprenait difficilement son souffle mais riait encore. Cette enfant devait être masochiste...

''Maintenant que...J'ai toute votre attention, les enfants...Hum, quelqu'un aurait-il m'obligeance de me dire où se trouve Antonio Aragonez ? '' Demanda le Joker en se levant, pointant son arme tour à tour vers les deux enfants.

''Tu lui veux quoi à Antonio ?'' Répondit nonchalamment Joris d'un air empli de défiance.

Le Joker s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à lui faire face. Le gamin leva la tête vers lui pour soutenir de plus belle son regard malgré qu'il fût bien plus petit que lui, il lui arrivait tout juste au niveau du torse. Il détourna un court instant son regard vers son arme, puis le redirigea vers lui avant que le Joker ne pu répondre à son impertinence.

''J'sais pas où il est là. ''

''Aucune idée ? Petit menteur.'' Son sourire s'étira de tout son long et il leva son canon vers la tête de l'enfant. Réalisant visiblement ce qu'il se passait, Leïa ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ils furent de nouveau coupé par quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le Joker tourna la tête derrière lui, le revolver toujours pointé sur Joris. Derrière eux se tenait une jeune fille au longs cheveux bruns qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos et qui semblaient, eux, mieux soignés que ceux de la plus jeune. Elle était vêtu d'un t-shirt révélant le bas de son ventre, d'un mini short en jeans et de simples claquettes pour marcher. Contrairement au deux autres enfants, elle était très typé américaine du sud, mexicaine ou peut être colombienne. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer son âge, mais le peu de poitrine naissante sous son t-shirt laissait penser à une jeune adolescente...

Leïa se précipita devant elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

''Jolene ! C'est m'sieur Joker, il a regardé la télé avec moi ! ''

Jolene haussa un sourcil et regarda le Joker, celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Joris mais celui-ci s'était éloigné et se retrouvait à présent vers le canapé, regardant la scène. La jeune fille, l'air calme et neutre s'avança de quelques pas vers le clown.

''Vous êtes le Joker ? Antonio vous attend à l'étage du dessus. Je vais vous y conduire.''

Le Joker passa sa langue sur sa lèvre du bas, puis rangea finalement son arme. Il commençait sincèrement à croire qu'il était dans un foyer pour gamins orphelins. Mais cette Jolene semblait bien plus calme et mature que les deux autres. Tout cela titillait sa curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant des enfants côtoyez de si près des criminels, à moins que ceux-ci furent leurs parents, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas ici. Elle semblait attendre sa réponse, plaçant une main sur sa hanche et penchant légèrement la tête. Il prit une voix charmeuse, presque ronronnante :

''Hé bien, Jo-lene, je te suis.''

Et ils quittèrent la pièce tous les deux. Ils repassèrent pas les couloirs déserts, le sol craquant faiblement sous leurs pas. Jolene ne disait rien et gardait un air étonnamment calme pour le moment. Le Joker non plus ne dit rien mais fixait son visage du coin de l'œil. Colombienne plus que mexicaine, se disait-il. C'était une belle enfant au yeux sombres, presque noirs, légèrement bridés et surligné par de longs cils. Elle avait des lèvres charnues lui donnant l'impression de faire la moue. Sa tenue, par contre, lui donnait cependant l'impression d'un âge plus avancé qu'il ne l'était réellement, elle était osée et en dévoilait déjà beaucoup, même si il n'y avait pas encore grand chose à voir...

''Quel âge tu as, ma petite ? '' Demanda-t-il en accentuant le -te.

Jolene sursauta légèrement à cette soudaine question. Pas si sereine que ça tout compte fait, se dit le Joker en souriant en coin.

''12 ans. Bientôt 13...'' Répondit la jeune fille.

Ma petite, oui c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait vu juste.

''Et mh, pourquoi ce cher Antonio aurait envoyé une gosse comme toi pour m'amener jusqu'à lui, hm ? ''

Jolene retint un instant son souffle et détourna le regard, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle l'avait vu menacer Joris avec son arme, et il en avait sans doute d'autres sur lui. Jolene, contrairement à Leïa, regardait de temps en temps les informations à la télévision. Et elle se souvient de ces quelques jours, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, lorsque celui-ci avait plongé tout Gotham dans le chaos. Non pas que la jeune fille était inconnu à la violence, ça non...Mais le Joker avait osé s'attaquer aux plus hautes juridictions, aux intouchables de la bonne société, tous les habitants en avaient été réduit à un état de peur et de paranoïa. Comme si plus aucune classe n'existait, c'était chacun pour soi, et tous dans le même bateau. Elle s'en souvenait encore.

''Il me l'a demandé.'' Fût tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui répondre.

Le Joker n'insista pas, il aura sans doute tout le temps du monde pour évaluer son nouveau territoire.

 **Voila, une petite introduction pour se mettre gentiment dans le bain. J'ai déjà entrepris l'écriture d'une première fanfiction, mais comme certains avaient pu le voir j'ai complètement arrêter du jour au lendemain. Vous connaissez cette sensation lorsque vous vous lancez dans une histoire dont vous connaissez la fin ainsi que le début, mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre les deux...? De savoir comment relié le tout pour que l'ensemble soi cohérent...? C'est précisément ce qui m'est arrivé. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis comme perdue, je ne savais plus comment avancer, je bloquais. Et j'avais l'impression que au final peu de personnes lisaient cette fiction, donc j'ai fini par arrêter. Je ne perds pas espoir de la continuer un jour, peut être !**

 **Cette nouvelle fanfiction me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà et le sujet que j'y aborde me tient tout particulièrement à cœur étant donné les études que je fais. Et je voulais absolument poser le Joker en principal spectateur, et acteur, de tout cela ! Que je l'aime ce personnage...! Je tiens cependant à avertir les lecteurs les plus sensibles que cette fanfiction sera tout sauf joyeuse et ira crescendo dans le drame. Les thèmes qui y sont abordés peuvent également mettre certaines personnes mal à l'aise. Je préfère insister sur ce point. N'hésitez en tout cas pas à mettre quelques reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, elles encouragent beaucoup les auteurs :3**

 **Oh, et petite précision peut être, car j'avais un doute...: La prononciation de ''Jolene'' est ''Joliine'' Pas ''Jolène'' , je précise car une amie m'a posé la question.**

 **A la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! Et merci encore de m'avoir lu ;)**


	2. Échauffement

**Et voici le premier chapitre après la prélude ! J'aimerais remercier ''Guest'' ainsi que ReiPan pour leur commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et pour répondre à ta question, ReiPan, je suis en master sciences de l'éducation, c'est en partie pour ça que les thèmes de cette fic, même si c'est très romancé, me tiennent à cœur !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Les innocents**

 **Échauffement**

Arrivés à l'étage supérieur, le Joker et Jolene entrèrent dans un autre appartement. Il était plus grand, mais aussi plus propre que celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Toujours devant, la jeune fille le dirigea vers une salle à manger où se trouvaient quelques hommes jouant aux cartes. Certains étaient accompagnés de femmes, riant et leur murmurant des choses à l'oreille tandis qu'ils posaient leurs jeux, cigarette à la bouche. Encore une fois, rien de bien surprenant. Des membres du gang ainsi que des prostituées. En entrant dans cette salle, tous se turent en voyant la silhouette du Joker s'approcher d'eux. La plupart baissèrent la tête vers leurs cartes, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, et en espérant intérieurement qu'il ne leur adresserait pas la parole... Eux aussi, ils ne connaissaient que trop bien la réputation du Prince du crime. Jolene, elle, continua d'avancer sans même les regarder, le Joker fit de même, ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps. Figé sur sa chaise, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux déjà gris, les observa du coin de l'œil. Jolene d'arrêta devant une seconde porte au fond de la pièce et toqua de trois grands coup en serrant son poing. Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit enfin, ils entrèrent puis celle-ci se referma aussitôt derrière eux.

De lourds soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre dans la salle.

''Putain mais c'était pas des conneries alors ? Le Joker va faire du business avec le boss ?!'' Lança un des hommes en se penchant en avant, se levant légèrement de sa chaise. Le plus âgé, qui avait suivi Jolene et le Joker du regard lorsqu'ils traversaient la pièce, l'attrapa brutalement par l'épaule et le fit se rasseoir.

''Parles moi fort, du-con ! Tu veux qu'il t'entende ?''

''Raah ça va, ça va ! Mais putain, Yann, tu sais pas c'que ce taré fait subir à ses hommes ? Il leur promet du fric, leur donne tout le sale boulot et il les égorge après ! Ou les fait enfermer ou...ou... ''

''Les rend encore plus fous qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Ouais, je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai mes petits renseignements.'' Dit l'autre en reprenant calmement son jeu. Une femme ne portant sur elle qu'un corset et une paire de bas vint derrière lui, posant séductivement ses mains sur ses épaules. Yann leva son regard vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil. ''On est peut être de grands malades nous aussi, mais au moins, on est tous seuls dans nos têtes. Le Joker, il prend pas ses gars au hasard. Ils doivent être influençables, désespérés, sans rien, tu vois ? Non, là ce que j'comprends pas c'est pourquoi il voudrait faire ''équipe'' avec le boss. Il a déjà plusieurs hommes à sa botte, alors pourquoi venir ici...''

''Non mais, attends-tends-tends là... ! Il va ramener avec lui ses bêtes de foire ?!''

''Surement, ouais, plus tard.'' Répondit Yann en haussant les épaules.

Le plus jeune déglutit, clairement alarmé par la situation à venir. Il posa ses cartes et se ralluma une cigarette. Il tira nerveusement dessus en se grattant l'arrière de l'oreille, ce qui fit sourire le plus vieux. Il s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

''Bon, qui relance ?''

De l'autre côté de la porte, le Joker se retrouva enfin en face de Antonio Aragonez. Il était assis au bout d'une longue table en ferraille, deux hommes blancs assis à côté de lui. Tandis que la pièce précédente était tapissée de murs sombres de couleur pourpre et le parquet recouvert de bois ciré, celle-ci était froide et sans couleurs. On aurait dit une grande buanderie réaménagée en salle de réunion.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes au Joker pour se faire une idée du personnage. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne et au regard mauvais malgré le petit sourire hautain dessiné sur son visage marqué par l'alcool et la drogue. Sa peau légèrement bronzée semblait rugueuse et couverte de petites crevasses, il pu observer une petite cicatrice sur le haut de son front s'étendant vers son crâne marquant une petite séparation dans ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts, presque rasés. Son accoutrement de faux playboy -chemise ouverte dévoilant un torse suant et poilu, ainsi qu'une grosse chaîne en or et de multiples bagues sur ses petits doigts- tentant stupidement de masquer sa véritable nature d'animal sauvage. Il tenait une carte de crédit dans sa main droite de laquelle retombaient de fines particules blanches. De la cocaïne. Cela fit sourire le clown qui s'avança vers lui.

Avant même qu'Aragonez puis ouvrir la bouche, le Joker tira une des chaises vers lui et s'assis. Le chef de gang se racla la gorge, vexé, mais il se doutait bien que le Joker n'était pas comme les autres criminels de la ville et qu'il n'était pas du genre à trembler devant quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un avait du sang sur les mains. Les deux hommes assis à côté de lui détournèrent le regard, mal à l'aise. L'un d'eux pressa sa main contre la poche de son pantalon. ''Oui, oui mon garçon, rassure toi, ton flingue est toujours là.'' Se dit le Joker qui avait remarqué ce geste inconscient.

''Joker...'' Commença-t-il en étendant son sourire, s'appuyant un peu plus contre sa chaise, se détendant.

''Anto-nio, hé, j'ai presque cru que tu m'avais, hem...Oublié.'' Dit le Joker en faisant mine d'être déçu. ''J'ai même failli partir.''

Il fixa l'homme en face de lui, intensément. S'il avait du partir, il lui aurait laissé un joli souvenir. Des grenades. Une pour chaque étage du bâtiment. Boom. Mais pour l'instant, elles restaient bien près de lui dans les poches intérieures de sa veste. Il tapota doucement sa main contre son torse en pensant à ça.

''D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'es pas resté seul longtemps n'est-ce pas ?'' Répondit l'homme en tournant la tête vers Jolene qui était restée vers la porte, appuyée contre le mur. La jeune fille releva la tête en entendant son nom et serra furtivement ses lèvres. Antonio lui fit alors un signe de la main pour lui indiquer de se rapprocher. Elle s'exécuta et alla se positionner à ses côtés. Elle regarda timidement le Joker du coin de l'œil, elle semblait anxieuse.

''C'est bon, princesse. N'aie pas peur, tu es un peu impressionnée hein ?'' Demanda son boss en reposant son attention sur le Joker. Il prit sa main dans la sienne comme pour chercher à la rassurer. Jolene haussa une épaule et pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en regardant Antonio dans les yeux.

''Hum...Non...Enfin, peut être un peu...'' Répondit-elle en un murmure à peine audible, elle ne semblait pas sûre.

Le regard d'Antonio devint plus dur, plus sévère lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. ''Hum. Au lieu de rester plantée ici, va nous chercher une bouteille de whisky, le Elijah Craig.''

Elle s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il la retint une nouvelle fois. ''Oh ! Et fait moi plaisir ma puce, coiffe-moi un peu ces longs cheveux. Attaches-les toi vers le haut, avec la barrette que je t'ai offert la semaine dernière.''

Elle hocha la tête, regarda discrètement le Joker une dernière fois quand elle repassa à côté de lui et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Durant cette courte conversation, le Joker n'avait pas non plus lâché l'enfant du regard. Avec elle, Antonio ressemblait à un de ces pères abusifs qui cherchent à contrôler leurs enfants comme un maître qui contrôlerait son chien. Il avait été visiblement agacé que celle-ci n'admette pas totalement avoir peur de lui. Deuxième point que le Joker compris, Antonio Aragonez aimait le pouvoir et aimait plus que tout se sentir indispensable pour ces laquais. Et vu comment il parlait à Jolene, il l'avait totalement sous son contrôle. Elle semblait le servir, et par la même occasion servir les autres, telle une bonne petite femme restant à la maison pour son mari. Sauf qu'elle avait douze ans et pas trente. Chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, Jolene avait un léger accent hispanique lorsqu'elle parlait.

''Désolé pour cette interruption, Joker. Ces gosses, si on ne leur dit pas quoi faire alors ils ne font rien d'intéressant ! Haha...Bon...'' Il appuya son coude sur la table tout en plaçant son poing sous son menton en haussant malicieusement ses sourcils ''...on commence ?''

Plus tard, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Un van noir avec à l'intérieur quatre hommes et plusieurs bagages à mains. Sam et Luck, que le Joker avait pris l'habitude d'appeler ''Lucky'', étaient à l'arrière du van. Sam se tenait à l'écart, assis vers le fond et jouant nerveusement avec un petit couteau tandis que Luck était appuyé entre les deux sièges avant, regardant vers l'extérieur. A ses côtés, assis chacun sur les sièges avant, Jimmy et Franck, deux gars plus âgés que lui puisqu'il se trouvait être le plus jeune. A tout juste 25 ans, il était aux côtés du Joker depuis environ 2 mois maintenant. Il était naïf et maladroit, ses mains souvent tremblantes dû à son manque d'héroïne quotidienne. Il serrait et desserrait furieusement les dents en fixant le haut du bâtiment.

''Bon, il descend là ? J'ai vu une silhouette à la fenêtre ! Là !'' Dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant.

''Ah oui, il doit nous faire coucou.'' Répondit Franck. Les autres se mirent à ricaner tandis que Luck eut un moment d'hésitation, ne saisissant pas de suite son ironie. ''Vas-y, fais lui coucou, Lucky !''

Le jeune homme grogna et recula, vexé et impatient. ''Il en met du temps... Et pourquoi on a pas pu venir, nous ? Et si il se faisait buter ? Si ça se trouve il est déjà mort...Si ça se trouve ils vont venir nous buter nous aussi !''

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et commença à ronger ses ongles, son teint devint livide et ses yeux demeurèrent grands ouverts. Ses collègues se lancèrent des regards ennuyés, ils s'étaient habitués à ses périodes de paranoïa, même devant le boss. Ils se demandaient parfois comment il avait pu rester aussi longtemps, compte-tenu de son ''caractère''. La plupart des hommes de main du Joker ne restaient pas plus de quelques mois, voir quelques semaines. A ce jour, c'est Franck qui était le plus ancien avec un an d'activités aux côtés du boss.

La porte coulissante du van s'ouvrit brusquement et Luck sursauta, étouffant un cri. Le Joker apparu face à lui, son bras appuyé contre la porte, il pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Luck d'un air amusé.

''Ben alors, Luck-y ? Serais-tu nerveux ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent, ses yeux le fixant avec insistance.

''Je...Non, pas du tout, Boss ! Tout va bien.''

Le Joker passa sa langue à l'intérieur de ses joue, retraçant la ligne de ses odieuses cicatrices depuis l'intérieur. Il considéra un instant son homme de main, son regard glissant de ses yeux jusqu'au bas de son corps, il vit ses mains maladroitement agrippées à son pantalon. Il finit par sourire.

''Sortez et amenez moi tout ça à l'intérieur, 3ème étage, où vous voulez, il est à vous.''

Sans poser plus de questions, les quatre hommes descendirent du van, sacs sur les épaules et avancèrent vers le bâtiment en question. Lucky resta un instant à l'arrière, regardant à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, s'assurant que personne ne les avait vu. Son regard croisa celui d'un clochard buvant sa bière, assis sur les marches de l'immeuble d'à côté. Le jeune homme déglutit et sentit de nouveau son front d'humidifier. Il passa sa manche dessus, s'essuyant un peu et décoiffant de plus belle ses cheveux blonds. Il souffla et s'avança à son tour vers la porte d'entrée, il monta les deux premières marches extérieures pour y accéder et alors qu'il tendait la main vers la porte, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser brusquement sur son épaule, le retenant fermement sur place. Le Joker resserra sa prise et fit tourner Luck sur lui même jusqu'à lui faire face.

''Lucky, Lucky, Lucky, Luck...Tu n'a vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu es malade, hum ?''

Il posa sa main sur son front en prenant un air faussement concerné. Luck retint sa respiration un instant et leva les yeux au ciel.

''Ouais...Un peu...Je...J'suis désolé.'' Avoua-t-il à mesure qu'il tentait de réguler sa respiration. Sa gorge était sèche et les yeux cernés par le manque. Il serra ses dents qui commençaient à trembler, il avait froid et était en ce moment plus concerner par l'absence d'héroïne dans son sang que le fait qu'il reconnaissait avoir un moment de faiblesse devant son boss.

Le Joker claqua sa langue sur son palais et se mit à ricaner, ''Shh shh shh, Lucky, t'as bien bossé aujourd'hui, tu mérites une petite récompense, juste pour toi...'' Il mis sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et fouilla quelques secondes, son autre main toujours fermement agrippée à l' épaule du jeune junkie. Le jeune homme se redressa et ravala le peu de salive qu'il lui restait. Le Joker sortit alors de sa poche un petit pochon d'héroïne et le secoua devant son visage en haussant ses sourcils, le sourire aux lèvres. Lucky écarquilla les yeux et son cœur se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine.

''Tiens. Prends, c'est pour toi. Trouve toi une pièce tranquille et fais-toi plaisir.'' Il pris sa main dans la sienne et y déposa le pochon, il referma son poing dans le sien et le tapota d'une manière presque amicale. ''Les prochaines semaines vont être quelques peu...Eh, intenses pour nous, tu sais. Il faut que tu prennes des forces ! Hum, ne vas pas au 5ème étage. Tu peux traîner au 4ème si tu veux.'' Il agrippa sa mâchoire entre ses doigts et rapprocha son visage du sien, son regard devint soudainement sombre et menaçant ''C'est bien clair, Lucky-Luck ?''

''Oui patron, tout ce que vous voulez !'' Répondit-il avec difficulté, sa mâchoire douloureusement emprisonnée entre ses doigts.

Le Joker serra les lèvres et le regarda de haut en faisant bouger sa tête de haut en bas comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. ''Bien. Maintenant, dégage.''

Il relâcha sa prise et le jeune homme entra d'un pas pressé dans l'immeuble, serrant son pochon contre son cœur. Il ressentit soudainement une profonde allégresse monter en lui et ne pu retenir le sourire se formant sur son visage. Il aimait bien ce genre de ''surprise'' avec le boss, peut importe la façon dont il était traité, ou qu'il puisse se faire exploser le crâne à tout moment, à chaque faux pas. Ce n'était pas encore arrivé après tout.

Toujours en retrait, le Joker entra à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui en sifflotant, satisfait sa sa journée. Le rendez-vous avec Aragonez avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il avait du prendre son mal en patience, chose qu'il haïssait. Mais dans ce cas là, il n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il ne voulait pas gâcher l'opportunité de voir couler son gang en une seule fois, juste en plaçant des bombes dans leur repère, ça aurait été idiot. Il avait d'autres projets, bien plus amusant, qui se mettraient en place tout doucement, qui lui donnerait la première place face à la déchéance d'Aragonez. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était détruire le mal pas la racine. Lui, le grand chef de gang arrivé à Gotham et qui gangrenait peu à peu la ville, qui se croyait intouchable, qui croyait contrôler son petit monde, qui n'était motivé que par l'argent sale et tout autres vices si communs à la plupart des Hommes. Ça faisait trop longtemps que le Joker ne s'était pas amusé, qu'il se contentait de vulgaires braquages et de balles dans la tête par-ci par-là. Trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, le Batman... Cette ville méritait un peu de chaos. Et pour le déclencher, Aragonez semblait être le jouet parfait. Naturellement, celui-ci l'avait cru lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de s'associer à lui pour doubler ses parts sur le marché du crime, la réputation du Joker avait bien suffit à éveiller son intérêt. Le Joker, et ses hommes, avaient même eu ''l'honneur'' de poser leurs quartiers au 3ème étage du bâtiment. Au 4ème se trouvaient Jolene, Joris et Leïa, qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt, et au 5ème c'étaient Argonez et ses hommes.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Joker ne s'empare de son organisation. Par ailleurs, il manquait cruellement d'hommes de main, mise à part Sam, Jimmy, Franck et ce cher petit Luck'. C'était un échauffement pour lui, un jeu malsain et dangereux dans lequel le Joker se complaisait. A cette pensée, son sourire mutilé s'étira un peu plus sur son visage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux graisseux et emmêlés tout en remontant les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

Plus tard dans la soirée, chacun semblait avoir trouvé sa place au 3ème étage. Les quatre hommes s étaient établis dans un des appartements laissés à l'abandon, mais ils avaient au moins internet, l'électricité et surtout une télé qui marchait. Sam et Franck jouaient à un jeu de cartes autour d'une petite table ronde tandis que Jimmy regardait une série policière. A côté de lui, enfoncé dans un fauteuil, Luck fixait l'écran d'un air absent, la bouche entrouverte.

Le Joker, lui, avait pris possession de l'appartement juste en face du leur. Il était assis à une chaise de bureau, griffonnant sur un journal. La pièce était sombre et seule la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet posée sur la table se démarquait de l'obscurité. Le corps du clown demeurait dans les ténèbres de la pièce tandis que son visage maquillé était avancé du côté lumineux ce qui contrastait grandement avec le reste. Il épluchait depuis quelques temps les articles concernant le gang ainsi que les nouvelles de Gotham city, rien d'intéressant. Suite à la mort de Harvey Dent, la sécurité s'était vue renforcée dans le centre ville ainsi que dans les beaux quartiers. La ville se remettait lentement des événements passés, c'était presque comme si rien n'avait exister. Les citoyens voulaient oublier et retourner à leur petit confort quotidien.

A la page numéro 5 du journal, un titre attira son attention : '' _Batman aperçu dans le centre de la ville, un assassin déguisé toujours en fuite_.'' Le Joker observa l'image floue publiée par le journal, une silhouette sombre en haut d'un building. Ce n'était pas le Batman... Il haïssait les journalistes... Avec leurs titres racoleurs, leur censure, la médiatisation d'événements que eux choisissaient dans le seul but de donner une illusion de contrôle et de reconnaissance à la population. Alors qu'en vérité, ils ne savaient rien et continuaient bêtement de se fier à eux ! Il grinça des dents et se saisi d'un cutter se trouvant sur la table, il alla planter la lame contre la photo du supposé chevalier noir et la taillada de tout son long, de chaque côté en marmonnant des mots que seul lui pouvait entendre. Il serra son poing et jeta rageusement son arme contre le mur.

Subitement, il se figea. Il avait cru entendre un cri. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, c'était de là que le bruit venait. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla récupérer le cutter qui se trouvait parterre. Il sortit de son appartement, ne se préoccupant pas de fermer sa porte à clé et se rendit à l'étage du dessus. De nouveau dans le couloir, il retrouva le jouet en plastique qu'il avait cassé plus tôt dans la matinée. Il tendis l'oreille et cru réentendre un petit cri aiguë. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement dans lequel il avait précédemment rencontré la petite Leïa. Mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci semblait vide. Il en profita pour s'aventurer plus loin que le salon et la cuisine, longeant un long couloir commençant au fond de la pièce. Il passa devant ce qui semblait être une salle de bain, petite et rustique, un lavabo sale, une baignoire et des toilettes. Il fredonna un petit air tout en continuant sa visite. Il y avait une trottinette posée au milieu du couloir, appuyée contre le mur ainsi qu'un ballon. ''Ce serait dommage si quelqu'un crevait ce ballon...'' Se dit-il en prenant le jouet entre ses mains. Mais inopinément, il le lança en l'air et le rattrapa avec le pied, donna un grand coup et l'envoya au fond du couloir. Il rebondi contre le mur et il rattrapa une nouvelle fois, redonnant un coup. Il entendit alors de petits gémissements dans une des pièces. De petits couinements plaintifs qui se firent de plus en plus forts. Le Joker fit tourner le cutter entre ses doigts et se dirigea vers la porte d'où provenaient les bruits et l'ouvrit doucement. C'était une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait distinguer un tapis sur lequel étaient imprimés des routes, des maisons et des personnages, ainsi que des voitures. Le genre de tapis qui fait également office de jeu pour les plus petits. Il y avait un lit simple contre le mur gauche de la pièce, un coffre à jouet, un cheval à bascule, une petite commode et...Un lit à barreaux.

Le Joker s'approcha du petit lit et pencha sa tête vers l'avant. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bébé, allongé sur le dos et jouant avec ses pieds, ses grands yeux sombres étaient humides et ses joues rougies par les pleurs. Le Joker ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul, surpris, une fois de plus, de voir un gamin dans cet appartement. Il regarda derrière lui, personne n'était là. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre à côté du lit et ouvrit les rideaux. Il rangea son cutter dans sa poche et regarda le bébé de plus près. Il portait une couche et un simple t-shirt bleu, ses fins cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés et partaient dans tous les sens, une mèche retombant sur son petit front. Le bébé serra dans ses mains un morceau chiffon, ou de vêtement, et le porta à sa bouche. Il hoqueta et leva son regard vers le clown. Il émit un petit cri en agitant ses bras et ses jambes.

''Tss... Alors c'est toi qui faisait tout ce bruit ?''

''Dah ! Aaaahruuurrh.. ! ''

Il ne semblait pas effrayé par sa présence et s'était visiblement calmé. Le Joker haussa un sourcil, l'air sincèrement confus.

''Eeeh...Désolé pour toi, je ne parle pas le bébé.'' Dit-il ironiquement.

L'enfant s'étira en serrant ses petits poings et frottant son visage, puis se redressa dans son lit. Il regarda intensément le Joker tout en se mettant sur ses jambes en s'appuyant à ses barreaux. Il pointa son visage du doigt :

''Ah ! Dah ! '' Cria-t'il en sautillant sur son matelas. Le Joker ne dit rien. Le bébé se tourna et s'accroupi pour prendre quelque chose de caché sous sa couverture. Il sortit une petite peluche de clown souriante, aux cheveux verts et bouclés,au nez rouge et à la tenue multicolore. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient disproportionnellement longs comparé à son corps. L'enfant pointa la peluche du doigt. ''Ça !'' Il la tendit au Joker. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et pris la peluche dans le creux de sa main.

''Aah, tu aimes bien les clowns c'est ça ?''

Le bébé se redressa de nouveau et se remis à sautiller joyeusement. Accroché à son t-shirt, il prit son accroche-tétine en main et porta l'objet à sa bouche, se mettant à suçoter.

''Hum...Encore un môme sans parents j'imagine ? Tu es un garçon, ou une fille ?'' Même s'il n'espérait évidemment aucune réponse de la part du bambin, le Joker se posa la question à haute voix. Il n'avait jamais, ou du moins ne se souvenait pas avoir eu un bébé dans les bras, ni d'en avoir eu un dans son ''entourage''. Il le regarda un instant, songea à quitter la pièce et le laisser tout seul, puis finalement se ravisa et tendit les bras pour le prendre.

Il fût stopper net dans son geste lorsque Jolene arriva d'un pas agité dans la pièce, se positionnant juste à côté de lui et prenant le bébé dans ses bras, fixant le Joker d'un œil méfiant. Il lui répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents :

''Encore toi ? Comme on se retrouve Jo-leeene.''

Il la scruta tout en tournant autour d'elle, ne lui laissant que peu d'espace pour espérer quitter la pièce. Effectivement, elle s'était recoiffée comme Antonio le lui avait demandé. Une partie de ses cheveux était attachée vers le haut, une jolie barrette en forme de fleur de lys fixant le tout. Elle resserra le bébé vers elle, qui entre-temps avait posé sa tête contre son épaule.

''Il...Il faisait la sieste, et il a besoin d'être changé...''

''Ah ! Donc c'est un garçon !''

''Euh...Oui.''

Le Joker s'avança un peu plus vers elle et elle recula d'un pas. Il passa sa langue sur le coin de sa bouche, l'air pensif.

''Dis moi, Jo-leene, qu'on soit clair, combien vous êtes ici ?''

''Hum...Il y a Antonio, Yann...''

''Tatata ! Je parle de cet étage qui sert de nursery. Combien êtes-vous et quel âge avez-vous, réponds.'' Lança-t'il d'un ton autoritaire.

''Oh...'' Elle hésita un instant, regardant un instant sur le côté puis retourna son regard vers lui. ''Il y a Leïa qui a eut 8 ans, Joris 12 ans, Ezio 11 ans, Nolan pareil, moi et Mike qui a tout juste un an.'' Répondit-elle en rehaussant un peu le bébé contre elle lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. ''On est six en tout.''

''Merci, je sais compter.''

Jolene baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, tout ce qu'elle voulait là maintenant était de quitter cette pièce, partir loin de ce clown qui commençait sérieusement à l'effrayer. Rien que l'idée qu'il ait pu rester seul avec Mike lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Le Joker demeurait calme, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un gang comme celui d'Antonio Aragonez comptait parmi ses membres des enfants. Des orphelins ? Que faisaient-ils ici ? Ils ne restaient tout de même pas là à ne rien faire et à être entretenu par les adultes du groupe... Il y avait encore deux gamins qu'il n'avait pas vu, Ezio et Nolan. Et il avait eu un avant goût du caractère de ceux qui avaient croisé son chemin. Leïa, une gamine surexcitée, mal entretenue, et un peu masochiste sur les bords, Joris, le gamin bagarreur et autoritaire dont le regard exprimait tout sauf l'innocence de sa jeunesse, et enfin Jolene qui occupait définitivement toutes les corvées que les adultes ne prenaient pas la peine de faire. Elle tenait fermement le petit Mike contre elle, telle une mère protectrice.

''Je...Je peux sortir ?'' Demanda-t'elle timidement.

Il se pencha vers elle, se mettant à sa hauteur. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit de plus belle : ''Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu as peur... ?''

Jolene le regarda droit dans les yeux et respira lourdement, elle se colla contre le mur et secoua la tête négativement. Sans plus attendre, elle pris son courage à deux mains à se dirigea vers la sortie. Le Joker la laissa faire, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Mike, la tête toujours appuyée contre l'épaule de la jeune fille et la tétine toujours en bouche, lui donna un sourire et serra et desserra sa petite main comme pour lui dire au revoir. Amusé, le Joker fit de même. ''A plus tard...'' Susurra-t-il.

 **Voila, voila ! Pas mal de nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop embrouillé et que la lecture fut agréable ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes de grammaire que je suis susceptible de faire...Parfois j'ai beau me relire, ils y en a toujours qui m'échappent !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, des personnages, de leur situation... Vos review me motivent plus que jamais :)**

 **A très vite pour le chapitre 2.**


	3. L'intrus

**Les innocents**

 **L'intrus**

Enfoncé dans le canapé, le regard pointé sur la télévision, Joris s'efforçait de rester concentré sur son jeu, appuyant frénétiquement sur les touches de sa manette.

''Putain...Allez, allez... !'' Grogna-t-il. ''Crève, meurs, bouge ! Allez !''

Le jeune garçon commença à s'agiter, il n'était pas si médiocre d'habitude, c'était même le meilleur à ce jeu. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que le Joker allait à présent rester sous son toit avec ses hommes de main, comme si ils en avaient besoin en ce moment ! Les hommes de main, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait chez Aragonez. Et il n'avait pas supporté la manière dont il l'avait regardé, avec son sourire permanent et ses yeux entourés de noir...Il ressemblait à un cadavre. Si il avait eut un flingue à ce moment là, il l'aurait tué, ce clown... Joris fit un bref mouvement de tête pour repousser une mèche de cheveux devant son œil et inspira profondément. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et tourna légèrement le regard.

''T'as du mal aujourd'hui...'' Entendit-il, c'était Ezio, un autre gamin de la bande du même âge que lui. Le garçon s'étira vers l'avant et s'appuyant contre le dos du canapé, regardant l'écran avec un sourire en coin. Joris ne relava pas son commentaire et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ezio se pencha de nouveau et roula en avant pour se poser à côté de Joris, un pied sur le canapé, l'autre contre la table basse en face d'eux.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux enfants ne dirent rien. Ezio se racla bruyamment la gorge, espérant attirer l'attention de son ami qui demeurait absorbé par son jeu vidéo.

''Hum...Leïa m'a dit que vous aviez vu le Joker. C'est vrai ? Il est comment du coup ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Raaah, fils de pute !'' Hurla subitement Joris en lançant violemment sa manette contre la table. Le choc entre les deux objets fit sursauté Ezio qui retint sa respiration un moment, il recula inconsciemment sur le côté. Joris, lui, grinça des dents, le regard furieux et les lèvres tremblantes. Ezio se gratta l'arrière de la tête et ébouriffa ses boucles brunes, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à cette soudaine colère. Il en avait néanmoins l'habitude, aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, Joris a toujours eu un comportement impulsif et imprévisible, combiné à un certain goût pour la violence physique.

''Relax mec...Il t'arrive quoi là ?''

''Tss...Rien, rien, j'ai perdu c'est tout.''

Joris donna un coup de pied dans la table, puis repris tranquillement son calme, se détendant. Ezio sourit, s'amusant de ses changements d'humeur.

''Tu vas pouvoir m'écouter alors, j'ai demandé si t'avais vraiment vu le clown.''

''Le Joker.''

''Ouais, si tu veux, le Joker. Alors ? ''

''Alors rien.''

Ezio bondit du canapé, les yeux écarquillés et se posa en face de Joris.

''Euh...Comment ça '' _rien'_ ' ?! Attends j'aimerais savoir moi, j'étais pas là ! Et Jolene non plus n'a rien voulut me dire, et puis Leïa ben...Tu la connais, elle a tendance à ''grossir'' la réalité... ''

Joris se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et sourit : ''Héhé, et elle a dit quoi ?''

''Qu'elle avait regardé la télé avec lui, Scooby-doo, qu'ils avaient beaucoup discuté mais qu'elle se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient dit, et qu'il lui avait fait voir son couteau...Ah, et il voulait lui raconter une histoire de cicatrices mais elle lui a dit non, apparemment.'' Ezio pouffa de rire à l'image du Joker, qu'il n'avait pour le moment vu qu'en photo, et Leïa regarder un dessin animé.

''Haha, elle s'est trouvé un nouveau copain ! '' Répliqua Joris en riant.

''De qui vous parlez ? '' Demanda une petite voix entrant dans le salon.

''Oh, mais de personne, Leïa.'' Répondit innocemment Ezio.

Leïa haussa un sourcil et s'avança vers les deux garçons, s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé, ses baskets aux mains. Elle portait un jean simple et un pull bordeaux à fermeture éclair.

''Tu vas crever de froid comme ça, tu compte quand même te mettre un bonnet et une autre veste ?'' Demanda Joris en zappant sur diverses chaînes de télé.

''Ben toi d'abord t'as pas d'veste là ! '' Répliqua la petite fille d'un air vexé.

''Moi au moins je me plaint pas d'avoir froid une fois dehors.''

Leïa lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et pencha sa tête pour mettre ses baskets, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui vint aussitôt se replacer devant ses yeux. Ezio regarda autour d'eux puis sortit un vieux portable de sa poche, 14h12.

''Nolan est pas encore là ?''

''Il va arriver bientôt, il était sous la douche.'' Dit Leïa en finissant de scratcher ses chaussures.

''J'en connais une qui en aurait besoin, d'une douche.'' Murmura Ezio en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette. Leïa le repoussa en râlant et fît mine de se recoiffer.

''J'aime pas l'eau.''

Ezio secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en ricanant, quelques secondes à peine plus tard un toussotement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Les trois enfants détournèrent leur regard vers la porte d'entrée et découvrir Lucky, le jeune homme de main du Joker, debout devant eux, les fixant de ses yeux fatigués. Joris se leva presque immédiatement du canapé et porta sa main dans la poche arrière de son jeans pour en sortir un canif.

''T'es qui toi ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif, ''Tu bosses pour le Joker, c'est ça ?''

Lucky se ressaisit en voyant l'arme dans sa main, ''Euh...Ouais. Tu...Tu fais quoi avec ça là ?''

''Haha, un intrus se pointe dans NOTRE salon et il demande ce que je fais !'' Ria Joris en regardant les autres.

''Héé tu connais m'sieur Joker alors !'' S'écria Leïa en s'approchant de lui d'un pas assuré.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Lucky sortit un petit pistolet de sa veste, le pointant vers les enfants en ravalant nerveusement sa salive. Son souffle s'accéléra violemment en réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son visage devint aussi blanc que de la craie. Ezio avait saisi Leïa par le bras pour la mettre derrière lui, fronçant les sourcils vers Lucky. Joris lui continua de le défier du regard.

Lucky abaissa son arme aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait levé en s'essuyant le front.

''Je...J'veux pas vous faire de mal... hein.. ! ''

Joris eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant sa tête, du haut de ses 12 ans et au vu du temps qu'il avait passé aux côtés des adultes du gang, il pouvait déjà deviner que le jeune homme était en redescente. Il pointa son couteau vers lui, les autres restaient à l'arrière en regardant la scène, Leïa se mordillant la lèvre du bas en trépignant sur place.

''Si t'as envie d'te battre, viens là ! Sans ton flingue si t'es un homme ! Viens !'' Cracha Joris en se rapprochant brusquement de Lucky qui eut un mouvement de recul. Pendant quelques secondes il eut du mal à savoir si ce qu'il voyait était réel ou pas, un gamin le menaçait avec une arme et le défiait de venir se battre, et il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler... On aurait dit l'un de ces chiens grognant et prêt à nous sauter dessus au moindre geste brusque. Joris resserra de plus belle son couteau entre ses doigts, paré à un éventuel assaut.

''Joris arrête... !'' Dit Ezio en posant sa main sur son épaule.

''Nan, nan, battez vous ! Hihihi !'' Ajouta Leïa en tapant du pied contre le sol.

''Tais-toi, Leïa...''

La petite fille marmonna des mots incompréhensible tandis que la tension ne baissait pas. Elle jeta un œil vers la porte encore ouverte et se précipita à l'extérieur de l'appartement, passant comme une flèche devant Lucky, ce qui eut également pour effet de détourner son regard de Joris.

''Nolan ! Jolene ! Venez, vite ! Ya un nouveau gars qui va s'battre avec Joris !''

Elle couru le long du couloir de l'étage en continuant de crier leur nom. Ne se focalisant pas à ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, elle se heurta brusquement à quelqu'un qui arrivait au même moment. Elle poussa un gloussement de surprise et recula d'un pas en levant la tête.

''M'sieur Joker.. !''

Celui-ci était accompagné de Franck, son autre homme de main qui avait eut jusque là du mal à croire que des enfants vivaient effectivement ici. Leïa et le Joker se regardèrent dans les yeux un court instant et la petite fille laissa apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage, elle était visiblement contente de le revoir. Le Joker ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

''Hé bien, c'est toi qui cri comme ça ?'' Demanda-t-il en agrippant doucement la petite en posant sa grande main gantée sur son épaule.

''Ah, mais euh...Ben, en fait, c'est Joris il va se taper avec le nouveau gars là !''

Elle chercha à se détacher de sa prise mais le clown resserra sa main contre elle. '' _Nouveau gars ? De qui...Oh. Luck-y._ '' Se dit-il.

Il fini par libérer Leïa qui pointa du doigt la porte au fond du couloir, ''Viens voir, viens voir !''

Et aussi vite qu'elle était apparu face à eux, elle repris sa course vers leur appartement. Le Joker claqua sa langue contre son palais et fit signe à Franck de le suivre. Il avait plus tôt dans la journée entendu dire par un des hommes d'Aragonez que les ''gosses'' avaient du travail aujourd'hui et il était plus que curieux de découvrir en quoi leur travail consistait. Lorsqu'il était allé voir Franck, Sam, Jimmy et Lucky dans leurs quartiers, il avait constaté, avec une certaine déplaisance, que ce dernier n'était plus là.

''Alors c'est là que tu cachait.'' Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce. Leïa était appuyée contre le dos du canapé et Lucky, toujours face à Joris, se retourna dans un sursaut, le souffle saccadé.

''Boss... ! Je suis désolé je...''

''Tatata ! Dois-je te rappeler, Luck-y, ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ? Tu-ne-sors-pas-de-tes-quartiers.''

Le Joker s'approcha d'un pas menaçant, le regard sombre, ce même regard que Lucky avait si souvent vu et redouté, le genre de regard qui vous donne l'impression d'être soudainement proche de la mort. Il sortit son couteau de sa poche et attrapa le jeune homme par les cheveux, rapprochant un peu plus son visage du sien. Joris observa la scène et ne dit plus rien, ses pieds étaient littéralement visés au sol. Franck regardait la scène de loin, les bras fermement croisés contre sa poitrine. Il se demandait si ce serait pour aujourd'hui, le dernier jour de Lucky.

''Est-ce qu'il faut te punir pour que tu obéisses, Lucky ? Hm ? Comme les gamins avec qui tu traînes ? '' Demanda le clown tel un père grondant son fils. Il tapota sa joue de la pointe de son arme, le jeune homme lui ne disait rien et se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

''N...Non, boss...Je, je...''

''Tututu quoi ?''

Le Joker appuya le couteau qui commençait à lentement entailler la peau du jeune homme qui grimaça de douleur.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ?'' Murmura une voix à peine audible dans un coin de la pièce.

Le Joker détourna le regard vers cette petite voix fébrile. Un petit garçon semblant à peine plus âgé que Joris venait d'arriver, vêtu d'un pantalon type jogging, noir et d'un sweat gris. Un petit gars d'apparence frêle, cheveux court et à la peau mâte.

''Tient tient, un nouveau spectateur.'' Le Joker pointa son couteau vers lui en s'approchant, mais l'enfant ne bougea pas. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui, le Joker sentit quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il ne bougeait pas et son regard semblait chercher d'où venait exactement sa voix. Il ne fallu pas plus de temps pour que le Joker se rende compte que le garçonnet était aveugle. Ses yeux, bougeant vers le haut, puis vers la droite, étaient comme couvert par un fin voile blanc.

''Nolan, t'es là !'' Cria Leïa toujours perchée sur le canapé. ''C'est m'sieur Joker, qui engueule euh...Luck-y.''

''Joker... ?'' Répéta Nolan. Il sentit le sol grincer devant lui et bougea sur le côté pour s'éloigner un peu.

Le Joker abaissa son arme et contempla un instant tout le petit groupe.

''Leïa, Joris, Nolan...Et ?'' Il fît signe de la tête pour désigner Ezio qui s'était mis à côté de Nolan.

''Je m'appelle Ezio, m'sieur.'' Répondit-il d'un ton relativement calme.

''Mh, plus Jo-leene et...bébé Mik-ey. Je pense que vous êtes au complet, n'est-ce pas ?''

''On doit aller en ville. Maintenant.'' Dit Joris d'un ton grave. ''Si t'as des problèmes avec ce gars là...'' Il désigna Lucky, qui reprenait doucement son calme, ''...Alors c'est pas notre problème.''

Quatre gamins, dont un aveugle. Qu'allaient-ils faire en ville tous ensembles ? Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage du clown, il frappa un coup dans ses mains puis déclara le plus naturellement du monde :

''Hé bien, les enfants, vous allez avoir de la compagnie. Lucky, une petite virée en ville ca te dit, hm ?''

''Euh...Oui, oui ! Tout ce que vous voulez !''

''Hahaha ! Bonne réponse !''

''Attendez là ! On a pas besoin de vous ! On est toujours accompagné par un des adultes du haut. Il nous conduit en général et c'est suffisant !'' Protesta Joris.

Le Joker s'avança vers lui, reprenant son sérieux : ''Hé bien, pour cette fois-ci, c'est nous qui allons vont conduire. Tu as un problème avec ça ?''

Joris serra les poings et s'appréta à répondre quand Ezio le bouscula de l'épaule.

''Non, non, aucun problème...'' Répondit le garçon à la place de l'autre. Joris le fusilla du regard pour avoir fait ça.

''Oh chic ! M'sieur Joker tu viens avec nous !'' Dit joyeusement Leïa qui se mis à sautiller devant lui.

Nolan se rapprocha du groupe, peu sure de ce qui était en train de se passer, ''Mais...Qui vient du coup... ? Et quelle voiture on prend... ?''

''Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous sommes venu à pied, si ?'' Répondit le Joker sans même le regarder.

''Non mais...''

''Alors en route. Franck, toi tu vas rester ici. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.''

Franck, qui était resté silencieusement vers l'embrasure de la porte, fît un signe de tête positif à son patron. Il croisa le regard de Leïa en quittant la pièce, ces grands yeux couleur ambre fixant les siens qui demeuraient sombres et fatigués. Pendant une seconde, elle lui rappela sa propre fille. Il soupira tristement, mais pas assez fort pour que le Joker puisse le remarquer, puis s'en alla.

Tous les enfants, accompagnés du Joker et de Lucky, se dirigèrent vers la sortie arrière de l'immeuble pour atteindre le van. Nolan portait un étui pour violon dans son dos, attaché grâce une lanière en cuir. Le Joker se demanda si celui-ci comptait en jouer dans la rue, malgré son handicap. Et puis, vu l'endroit où il vivait actuellement, qui lui aurait appris à jouer ? Il s'avança un peu plus et arrêta Ezio en posant sa main sur son bras, l'enfant sursauta légèrement à son contacte :

''Jolene reste ici ?''

''Mh, oui elle a...Du travail à faire...'' Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Joris, qui marchait d'un pas agacé à lavant du groupe, tourna la tête derrière lui pour les regarder. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce clown et son junkie de laquet venaient avec eux. Il amena sa main contre la poche de son pantalon, s'assurant que son couteau y était toujours.

'' _Je m'occuperait du cas de cette fille plus tard._ '' Pensa le Joker. Il devait récolter un maximum d'informations sur ce groupe. Ce qu'ils faisaient, et quand ils le faisaient. Ces gamins avaient forcément un rôle à jouer dans cette organisation et il était plus que certain qu'ils n'allaient pas en ville pour y faire les magasins, ou encore jouer au square. Gotham était une grande ville, avec de nombreux quartiers, avec chacun son type de population.

Il observa le petit groupe devant lui. Mise à part Leïa dont l'hygiène et la santé semblaient plus que douteuses, ces enfants semblaient plutôt propres et pas trop mal habillés. Pas le genre de vêtements que portent les mendiants dans les rues.

Nolan avançait en longeant le mur, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Il n'avait pas de canne ni aucun autre objet pour se diriger. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, sachant à quel moment il devait descendre des escaliers ou tourner au détour d'un couloir. Il devait avoir fait ce chemin de nombreuses fois. Ezio discutait d'une voix faible avec Joris, qui lui, faisait de grands mouvements avec ses mains. Le Joker sourit en pensant qu'ils devaient parler de lui et de sa présence ici. Quant à Leïa, elle marchait jute à côté de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Un petit ricanement à peine audible s'échappait parfois de ses lèvres. Le Joker la regarda du coin de l'œil et se demanda ce que ça donnerait si on lui apprenait à manier une arme. Ca pourrait être très amusant... Elle avait l'air si naïve. Le genre de gamine instable qui s'attache à la première figure adulte qu'elle rencontre, sans se méfier. Son jeune âge par rapport aux autres n'excusait pas tout. Cette gamine, c'était un cas. Lucky lui, restait à l'arrière, les doigts posés sur sa joue entaillée.

''Tss...'' Murmura le Joker.

Arrivé dans le parking de l'immeuble, un homme les attendait adossé contre une voiture. Il parut surpris en les voyant accompagnés du Joker et de Lucky. C'était un grand gaillard, bien bâtit de type caucasien l'air décontracté, mais dans ses yeux brillait quelque chose, quelque chose de mesquin. Il était aux côtés d'Aragonez depuis longtemps et était parfaitement au courant de la présence récente du clown dans leur organisation. Il inspira profondément et se redressa.

''Hey, mh, vous venez aussi ?''

''Tu es perspicace toi dis moi !'' Lui répondit le Joker en regardant la voiture. ''Puisque nous sommes plus que prévu, on va prendre le van.''

''Mais la...''

''Ce n'est pas une question.'' Coupa-t-il en fusillant l'homme du regard. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Le Joker se positionna devant lui : ''C'est...Ton ''job'' d'accompagner les gosses en ville, mh ?'' L'homme hocha la tête, ''Hé bien rassure-toi, Lucky et moi...hé, viens par ici...'' Il attrapa Lucky par le col et le rapprocha brutalement de lui, ''On est juste là en tant qu'observateurs, pour cette fois. Tu vas faire comme d'habitude et ton boss sera content. On est d'accord, hum...C'est quoi ton nom ?''

''Charles.'' Répondit l'intéressé. Il luttait à ce moment là, de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas reculer, pour ne pas laisser le désagréable frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine le faire trembler.

''On est d'accord, Charles ?''

''Ouais, on est d'accord.'' Dit-il en se détendant un peu. Il se rassura en se disant que si il travaillait avec Aragonez, alors il n'avait aucun intérêt à le tuer, pour le moment...

Le Joker sourit de toutes ses dents en penchant la tête sur le côté, il relâcha Lucky en le poussant et le jeune homme manqua de perdre l'équilibre et tomber à terre, il se rattrapa en s'appuyant de justesse contre la voiture.

''Bien. Maintenant, tous dans le van !''

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Un peu moins de Joker dans celui-là, mais je tenait à finir les "présentations'' entre les principaux protagonistes de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous avez apprécier, ou pas, ça me fait toujours beaucoup plaisir !**


End file.
